


Trust

by ryoukootonashi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Brotherly Bonding, Damian is baby, Digital Art, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Kinda, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Tim Drake, but i also wrote something to go with it so posting it here, this is mostly an art piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoukootonashi/pseuds/ryoukootonashi
Summary: Tim knew that Damian wouldn’t like this.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Trust

Tim knew that Damian wouldn’t like this. 

But the kid fell asleep while they were working on a mission report, and he couldn’t just _leave_ him down there in the cave. He finished it up on his own, hoping Damian would wake up by the time he was done so he could get himself to bed, but no such luck. A few months ago, Tim probably would have just left him, Alfred would stop by inevitably so it’s not like he’d end up staying in the cave _all_ night. 

Instead, Tim was hoisting him up, trying to move as carefully as he could. As long as Damian got into his bed without waking up, he could just assume when he woke that it was Alfred, or Dick, or even Bruce who brought him there. Someone he would actually _trust_ to tote him around. Damian didn’t trust Tim, because Tim hadn’t trusted Damian. He still stands by his reasons being good given what he knew at the time, but he can recognize now that the lack of trust had _hurt_ his little brother. 

Dick’s words play again in his mind, “He _bleeds_ a need to be accepted,” Tim, of all people, should have been able to empathize with that more. He can’t undo the past, though, neither of them can, but he can try to put in some effort moving forward. Making sure the kid feels taken care of and _safe,_ that he knows someone was willing to go through the trouble of bringing him to a warm bed and making him comfortable, that was something he could do. Even if Damian wasn’t aware he was the one to do it.

Tim _didn’t_ know that Damian woke up while they were halfway up the stairs, let himself lean into his brother’s arms just a little bit more, and closed his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in pre new 52 era where they especially did NOT get closure on the tension between them... things are better now in current continuity but i wanted to see the old versions of them start to heal their bond SO BADLY and its never gonna happen so. making it happen myself


End file.
